Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a video zero-watermarking technology, and more particularly to a zero-watermarking registration and detection method for high efficiency video coding (HEVC) video streaming against requantization transcoding.
Description of Related Arts
The demands of people on the video gradually develop toward the high definition and the high quality. In order to adapt to the development trend, the video coding joint tram including the ITU Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) video coding experts group and the International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) moving picture experts group cooperatively developed the HEVC standard which was officially released in 2013 and has been widely applied in the various video operators. However, with the maturing of the multi-media and network technology, it is easier to obtain and process the video, and the pirate phenomenon is increasingly more serious. The digital watermarking technology is able to effectively authenticate the video and provide a copyright protection for the video. Thus, the research on the watermarking algorithm of the HEVC video streaming shows a great significance.
The high-definition video has an enormous data volume. It is inevitable to compress the high-definition video for saving the bandwidth and the memory space. The watermarking method based on the original video cannot be directly applied for the compressed video. Thus, the watermarking algorithm in the compressed domain is worth researching. Currently, the research achievements on the watermarking for the HEVC compressed domain are still few. The conventional watermarking methods fail to resist the attack, such as the requantization transcoding, and mainly adopt the embedded watermarking which requires modifying the carrier content to embed the watermarking. However, compared with the H.264/Advanced Video Coding (H.264/AVC), the HEVC is able to decrease the bit rate by about 50% at a similar perception quality. The high compression ratio challenges the balance between the robustness and the transparency of the embedded watermarking algorithm. The zero-watermarking technology constructs the watermarking information merely with the important features of the original carrier, without modifying the original carrier, and is able to solve the degradation problem of the high-definition video caused by modifying the data of the HEVC video streaming. Since the zero-watermarking was proposed, the zero-watermarking has been applied in the content safety protection for the various information carriers, such as the images, the videos and the audios. However, the research on the zero-watermarking algorithm for the video compressed domain has been rarely reported.